Le philtre d'amour
by EleanaPotter
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont seuls pour la Saint Valentin, et quelqu'un a trafiqué leurs bière au beurre avec un philtre d'amour et là. C'est le chaos. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Le philtre d'amour.

Hellow, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction Dramione ^^ Je publierais, normalement, un nouveau

chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Cette fic compte 19 chapitres. Je la trouvais amusante et

mignonne donc j'ai décidée de vous la faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ~

**Disclaimer :** **Je n'ai pas écris cette géniale histoire faite par lolagirl, je n'ai fait que la traduire. Les **

**Personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'une sang de bourbe comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil ?"

Hermione Granger soupira et leva les yeux vers le blond qui semblait avoir soudainement surgi de

nulle part à côté de sa table.

"Si c'est la seule réplique que tu peux penser à utiliser Malefoy, alors peut-être devrais-tu envisager

de prendre des conseils datant d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Drago Malefoy s'esclaffa.

"Désolé de te décevoir Granger, mais la seule raison pour laquelle je te chercherais est si j'allais te

jeter dans le lac.

Hermione roula des yeux. "Très bien. Eh bien, C'étai bien d'avoir parlé avec toi, la fouine »répliqua-t-

elle, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa voix. Elle l'ignora et retourna son attention vers son livre. Elle

espérait qu'il prendrait ses clics et ses clacs et qu'il partirait mais elle oublia pour un instant que

c'était Malefoy. Un des plus grands plaisirs dans sa vie est de la tourmenter.

Il prit place sur un siège à sa table. « Alors, où sont Potter et la belette ? »

Elle soupira une fois de plus, exaspérer d'être déranger dans sa lecture et surtout pour l'ennuyer.

Dans le cas de Drago Malefoy, quand il était agaçant, il était préférable de l'ignorer. « Comment le

saurais-je ? »

Drago sourit, de son fameux sourire en coin. Et si elle n'hallucinait pas, Hermione aurait juré crut voir

une étincelle dans ses yeux gris, habituellement morts. « Est-ce que ce serait un trouble dans ton vie

parfaite ? Est-ce la rupture du trio d'or ? »

« Oui, Malefoy », dit Hermione, sèchement « C'est une rupture mais pour des raisons juridiques, je

ne suis pas autorisé à parler, suis-je clair ? » dit-elle en se penchant sur la table et en baissant la voix

jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure « Cela doit rester entre toi et moi, Ron a eu le culot de

me demander la garde de Pattendrond ! » Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et haussa les épaules « Bien

que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, je me bats pour la garde du balai de Quidditch de Harry. »

Drago eut un petit rire. Alors comme ça, la sang de bourbe avait le sens de l'humour. Pas autant que

lui, mais quand même. « Je comprend, je comprend. C'est la Saint Valentin et ils sont avec leurs

copines, te laissant assise toute seule dans un bar à lire un livre, en faisant semblant que ça ne te

dérange pas. »

« Quelque chose comme ça » marmonna t'elle, essayant de paraître aussi désintéressé que possible.

Puis elle prit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Hey » Drago appela la barmaid, qui le reconnu avec un sourire et les joues teintés de rose. Il avait

cet effet sur les femmes « Pouvez-vous nous apporter deux bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr » Acquiesça la serveuse avec un clin d'œil. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Qui t'a dis que je voulais une bièreaubeurre Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle

« Qui t'a dis que je me souciais de ce que tu veux, Grangie ? » sourit Drago

Hermione soupira de nouveau et ferma son livre dans un claquement. Elle jeta un regard dans

l'ensemble du bar. « Il doit surement y avoir un section « pas de fouine » ici ? Je pense que je vais

changer de table »

Elle se leva pour partie mais Drago fut plus rapide et lui attrapât le bras. « Pas si vite sang de bourbe, où sont tes manières ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Probablement quelque part avec toi. » Elle lui tourna le dos. « Maintenant,

Va salir tes mains autre part qu'avec moi. »

Drago renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu veux parler de _sale_, sang de bourbe ? Tu es celle qui est remplie de saleté courant dans tes veines.

« C'est une vieille routine, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu renouvelles un peu tes phrases. C'est lassant. »

« Et perdre tout ce temps pour une personne comme toi ? Nan. Je suis content avec mes remarques

sur les sangs de bourbe. Surtout maintenant que je sais que leurs sens t'ennuie. »

« Intelligent » dit Hermione, sarcastiquement. Elle baissa les yeux vers sont bras, qui était toujours

maintenue fermement par la main de Drago. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyens qu'elle soit en

mesure d'échapper à son étreinte, donc elle abandonna et se rassit. La seconde après s'être assise, il

enleva sa main.

« Alors, dit-elle en le regardant avec méfiance, c'est la saint valentin et je t'ai déjà dit la raison de

_pourquoi je suis i-_ »

« Parce que tu es juste un rat de bibliothèque avec seulement, rien a offrir à personne ? Parce que tu

es absolument inesthétique et aucun mec ayant du bon sens n'oserait seulement te toucher, de peur

que tu le contamine d'une maladie mortelle moldu ? »

Ses paroles qui, comme d'habitude, l'énervaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ce qu'il cherchait,

mais fût interrompu par la serveuse, qui posa leurs bièreaubeurre sur la table. Elle sourit en

regardant Hermione, puis Drago. « Profites de votre boisson, les enfants. » Elle refit un clin d'œil à

Malefoy puis elle fit demi-tour, consciente qu'il avait louché sur ses fesses.

« Ugh ! » Hermione leva les mains en signe d'exaspération. « Il faut toujours que tu sois un connard

insupportable ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait Grangie. Bois ta bièreaubeurre et ferme ta gueule. On t'a jamais dit que quand tu

t'exaspérer, ta voix ressemble à des ongles qu'on crissent sur un tableau noir ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le garçon assit en face d'elle. Etait-il sérieux ? « Si tu me trouves

ennuyante Malefoy, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autres ailleurs ? Je suis sûre que

ce n'est pas utile que c'est toi qui a su rudement t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Drago sourit et pris une gorgée de sa boisson, en grimaçant. « Hmm. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur « Quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. Elle a un goût différent. »

Hermione prit une gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre. La fouine avait raison - pour une fois – elle a un goût

différent. Un peu trop sucré. Néanmoins, elle en prit une autre gorgée. Cette fois, elle lui semblait

moins douce, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la sensation de picotement sur la

langue. « Bizarre », murmura-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers Drago. « Tu évites la conversation. »

Drago prit une autre gorgée. « Tu appelles ça une discussion ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « Tu ne veux même pas me poser la question. »

Drago fronça les sourcils « Tu délires Granger. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien sûr que si Malefoy. » Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était avancé pendant sa phrase, donc elle se

rassit correctement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « _Nous avons-_ je veux dire- tu as compris

pourquoi j'étais seule pour la Saint Valentin. Mais comment sa fait-il que Drago, dieu du sexe, passe

la journée la plus romantique de l'année dans un bar ? A se chamailler avec une sang de bourbe au li

d'aller baiser une pauvre bimbo qui n'est pas une lumière, innocente et par-dessus tout en mal

d'amour ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil « Donc, tu penses que je suis un dieu du sexe ? »

« Ugh. » Hermione grogna intérieurement. « Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux Malefoy et

répond juste à ma question ! »

« Très bien. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'avais tellement de demandes pour la Saint Valentin que je

ne pouvais pas en choisir une. Donc, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je n'en choisirais aucune. »

« D'accord. Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir choisis une ? »

Drago réfléchit un instant, puis répondit : « Et bien, pour être honnête, la plupart des filles des filles

qui voulaient que je sois leur Valentin étaient horribles. Certes pas aussi horrible que toi, mais pas

assez belles pour que je prenne la peine de perdre mon temps. »

Hermione ignora son insulte. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit Pansy ? Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait

morte d'enthousiasme. »

« Hmm… Et bien maintenant que tu le dis, je l'aurais bien choisi. »

Distraitement, Hermione rit. Pansy Parkinson est amoureuse de Drago depuis leur premier jour à

Poudlard, mais cet amour n'a jamais été rendu. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui reprocher : Pansy était

Collante, goguenarde et avait une tête de bouledogue. Même un idiot comme Drago ne méritait pas

de devoir se coltiner Pansy Parkinson.

Drago sourit d'un sourire qui semblait sincère. « En fait, c'est assez surprenant, mais Pansy avait

déjà un Valentin, Blaise. »

« Zabini ? » Hermione rit. « Nous avons une conversation digne d'une allumette dans un refuge »

« Ouais. » Drago rit doucement. Il but une autre gorgée. Il commençait à se sentir bizarre. Le Vert et

Argent regarda Hermione et le sentiment de répulsion qu'il ressentait généralement tout en

regardant la sang de bourbe s'était dissipé, et avait été soudainement remplacée par… la chaleur. Il

commença à paniquer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ _se dit-il, C'est Granger en face de moi, la sale sang _

_de bourbe, l'une de mes pires ennemies._ Il avait du mal à maquer sa répugnance. Ne sachant pas quoi

faire, il réfléchit rapidement et lâcha : « Donc je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu

n'as rien reçu par Hibou ce matin. Grande surprise ! Krum a finalement repris connaissance, je

vois ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouît. Juste quand elle commençait à penser que, peut-être, Malefoy

essayait d'être civil mais il a fallut qu'il ruine tout. Elle ouvra sa bouche pour répliquer, mais il

continua rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir un mot.

Ca doit être nul pour toi, Granger. Je veux dire, ce jour - le jour le plus romantique de l'année selon

tes termes - vient seulement une fois par an et encore une fois tu le passes seule. Tu ne t'es jamais

demandée pourquoi ? Sûrement, tu peux voir ce que tous les autres voient, n'est-

ce pas ?

Un morceau commença à se former dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle savait à quel titre il disait ceci,

mais elle était soudainement sans mots. Donc elle le laissa juste continuer.

Prend, par exemple, Potter et Weasley. Ils ont été tes meilleurs amis pendant sept années entières,

Granger. Vous trois avez passé chaque moment éveillé ensemble à Poudlard. Tu as traversés épais et

minces épreuves avec eux deux, pourtant… Personne, on ne t'a jamais considéré comme quoi

que ce soit d'autre qu'une amie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou quelqu'un pour emprunter des notes de Potions.

Mais tu ne sembles pas étonné du tout. Pourrait-il être que tu es finalement accepté le fait que

tu n'es rien de plus que sang de bourbe sans valeur ? Commences-tu, finalement, à te voir de la façon

dont tous les autres te vois ? Cela doit être dur, chaque fois le Jour de la Saint-Valentin se roule. C'est

juste un rappel dur que personne ne t'aimeras jamais.

Hermione essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas donner à Drago la satisfaction de la voir

pleurer. Mais c'était trop tard - une larme s'était déjà échappée et voyageait vers le bas de son

visage. Rapidement, elle l'essuya et se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. « Et tu penses vraiment que

quelqu'un t'aimeras vraiment un jour ? » Elle dit ça doucement, mettant sa veste, refusant de le

regarder. « Au moins j'ai des amis. Au moins j'ai une famille qui m'aime. Tu n'en as pas. Tout le

monde te déteste, Malefoy. Ils peuvent agir comme s'ils t'aiment bien, mais vraiment il est le font

seulement parce qu'ils ont peur de toi. Ou, plus précisément, ils ont peur de ton père." Elle s'arrêta

et jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient larges et son expression était un mélange entre le

choc et la colère. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait de l'énerver, mais il l'avait bien mérité. « Même ton

propre père te déteste, Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle, Ne me parle surtout pas d'amour. Tu ne connaîtras

jamais ce que quelqu'un ressent quand son paternel est en face de soi et qu'il nous montre son

affection. »

La bouche de Drago s'abaissa. Une partie de lui avait été impressionnée de l'explosion intrépide de

Granger, mais une partie plus grande de lui voulu lui bondir dessus et lui tordre son cou. Mais il était

trop tard pour faire ainsi… Son choc l'avait affecté si bien qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle

était déjà partie. Rapidement, il se leva de la table pour la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin,

du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller loin en ayant parlé à un Malefoy de

la sorte. La jeune fille, selon lui, devait apprendre un peu « le respect » et il allait lui enseigner. Et il

était presque sûr qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier sa petite leçon.

En passant par la porte, il rentra dans la serveuse qui leurs avait servi leurs boissons. Il ne s'était

même pas donné la peine de la reconnaître auparavant venant à manquer la porte. La serveuse

sourit juste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce sourire idiot, Geniva ? » lui demanda Markus, le barman.

Le barman se retourna vers lui et sourit malicieusement.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bar, Drago s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil dans les alentours. Hermione

devait, surement, être dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. « Granger ? L'appela-t-il, GRANGER ! »

_Cette petite sang de bourbe stupide devait probablement être sur le chemin de retour de Poudlard, se _

_dit-il. _Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour une jeune femme pour se promener seule, tard le soir.

Pas qu'il s'en soit vraiment soucié. Si elle se faisait attaquée, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle avait mérité. Il

se tourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur des Trois Manches à Balai, mais un reniflement le fît s'arrêter

dans ses traces. Il venait du côté su bâtiment. Sur le côté de celui-ci, Hermione était assise sur le sol,

adossé à un mur. Elle pleurait ? Grande surprise.

« Granger » Dit mollement Drago, un peu trop à son goût même.

Hermione leva ses yeux vers lui, la vue brouillée. Très vite, elle essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle le

frôla puis s'en alla rapidement. « Laisse-moi, Malefoy. »

Drago retint son bras. « Pas si vite, sang de bourbe. »

« Lâche-moi la fouine ! » cria-t-elle, en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme, en

vain.

« Non, pas jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses. »

« M'excusez ?! S'égosilla-t-elle, Pour avoir fait quoi ? Pour m'être défendue ? Désolé mais je pense

que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir à m'excusez auprès de toi ! Cracha-t-elle. »

« Oh contraire Granger, tu as fait beaucoup pour avoir à t'excusez, gronda Drago, en partant de ta

naissance. »

Hermione se moqua. « Oh bien, Drago. »

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Comment l'ait-elle appelé ? « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

demanda-t-il.

Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui posait cette question. « J'ai dit bien. »

« Non » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu viens de m'appeler Drago. »

Hermione fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pouvait voir la haine qui brûlait en eux. Elle ne pouvait

s'empêcher d'être un peu effrayé. Mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser la déstabiliser. « Et alors ? »

questionna-t-elle, calmement. « C'est bien ton prénom ? »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. « Oui, sang de bourbe. C'est mon prénom. Mais qui t'a donné la

permission de le prononcer ? »

Hermione renifla. « Par merlin, Drago » dit-elle, en accentuant bien sur son prénom pour l'énerver

encore plus. « C'est juste un prénom, garde ton sang-froid. Et pendant que tu y es, prend sur toi. Tu

te crois si hautain et puissant pour que tu n'acceptes pas que quelqu'un comme moi prononce ton

nom ? Drago, Drago. Dragodragodragodrago.»

« TA GUEULE ! » hurla-t-il.

« Essaie de me faire taire. Dragodragodrag-»

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de finir son mot que Drago la bouscula contre le mur du

bâtiment. Elle eut seulement un instant pour dire un « Ouf ! » que soudainement, une paire de lèvres

S'écrasa sur la sienne… Les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. **_

Hellow, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. D'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir lut le premier chapitre et pour avoir mis une review, ça me motive encore plus quand je traduis parce que c'est du boulot !^^

**Attention :**** Drago et Hermione peuvent parfois sembler un peu hors caractère dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants, mais…. C'est le philtre d'amour !^^' Alors, **_**Why not**_** ? (pourquoi pas) Lisez la note de fin s'il vous plaît !**

**Disclaimer :**** Si je possédais Harry Potter (ce qui n'est pas le cas), je serais multimillionnaire (ce que je ne suis certainement pas).**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire débile, Geniva ? » questionna Markus.

La barmaid se retourna pour lui faire face et sourit malicieusement.

« Dis-moi, S'il te plaît que tu n'as pas trafiqué les boissons de ces enfants ? »

Geniva ricana. « Et si, par un malencontreux hasard, je l'ai fait ? »

« Geniva ! C'est faux ! Les philtres d'amour dont immoraux ! »

« Oh, s'il te plait Markus. Tu sais que mon philtre d'amour est différent. Il marche seulement s'il y a déjà un peu d'amour entre eux. »

« Toujours pareil avec elle… » Marmonna-t-il

« Regarde » dit-elle en se penchant vers le comptoir. Elle plaça doucement sa main sur le bras du barman. « Toi et moi avons tous les deux vu que ces deux enfants se quereller chaque fois qu'ils sont ici. Mais je sentais toujours que peut-être il y a quelque chose d'autre entre eux. Peux-tu, honnêtement, dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué la tension sexuelle entre eux ? Elle est extrêmement présente. »

Markus la regarda, incrédule. Geniva avait un talent pour lire entre les gens et voir des choses que personnes n'auraient put voir. « Eventuellement.. »

« Non, pas éventuellement Markus. Mon philtre est infaillible. S'il n'y a rien entre eux en plus de la haine, ils rentreront juste chez eux à pied tout de suite, discutant ou se disputant sur le chemin, comme d'habitude. Mais s'il y a plus là … » Elle sourit et conclu enfin : « Bien alors disons juste, que ce sera un Jour de la Saint-Valentin qu'ils n'oublieront pas bientôt. »

Pour les passants, le grand jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et la jeune femme menue aux cheveux hirsutes semblait être un couple follement amoureux et avec l'extrême besoin de se retrouver dans une chambre.

Cependant….

Le moment exact où Hermione Granger s'était finalement rendue compte que Drago Malefoy l'embrassait, elle haleta d'horreur et elle le repoussa. Cela fait, elle pensa à ses précédents actes, ces deux dernières minutes était les deux pires minutes de sa vie. Pas qu'elle avait compté les minutes. Elle était trop occupé par son baiser partagé avec la fouine… laissant ses mains courir dans sa blonde et soyeuse chevelure… pressant sa langue légèrement contre la sienne … ses bruits de pleurnichement s'effaçant peu à peu …et… elle gémit intérieurement. Par Merlin, je me déteste vraiment en ce moment même.

Drago ne réagissait pas mieux qu'elle. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. _Etait-ce possible ? se demanda Hermione, incrédule. _Son expression du visage était différente, il retenait sa répulsion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, cracha-t-il, que ça ? »

Hermione plissa ses yeux dans la direction du vert et argent et lissa le devant de sa chemise. « Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi, Malefoy ? Tu es le premier qui a lancer un match de hockey des amygdales avec moi. »

« Quoi tes amygdales ? »Demanda Drago, confus. « Je suis certain de ne pas m'être approcher de tes amygdales, Granger. Je suis également certain que tu es celle qui m'ai attaqué en premier. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione chute à cause de cette accusation. « Et je suis assez certaine que je vais avoir un hématome dans mon dos ce qui révélera que c'était toi qui t'es jeté sur moi en me poussant contre le mure de ce bâtiment. » Elle a plaça ses mains sur ses hanches de telle façon à ce qu'elle dit sois clair.

« Et je suis à peu près certain (ndt : Et beh dis donc, ils sont toujours certain de quelque chose.) que je suis sur le point de le refaire à nouveau. »

Effectivement, avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de protester (elle préféra penser qu'elle l'aurait fait, si l'occasion s'était présentée), elle se retrouve, encore une fois, appuyée fortement contre le mur du bâtiment par nul autre que Drago Malefoy en personne. _Oh, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout._

Hermione grimaça au contact soudain de la pierre rugueuse sur son dos. Drago s'en rendit compte et, une fois de plus, parla sans réfléchir « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, surprise par sa question. Malefoy lui demandait si elle allait bien ? Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour enregistrer ceci, car elle était habituée à associer Drago Malefoy avec gros ennuis. Ses yeux gris planté dans les siens, la haine qui était présente il y a quelques secondes avait disparue et fut remplacé par quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déceler. « Ouais, je vais bien. » dit-elle doucement.

« D'accord. » chuchota-t-il. Il porta sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille et caressa lentement sa joue. Hermione frissonna au contact de sa main et sa colonne vertébrale se parsemât de petits chocs électriques. Ok, quoi qu'il se passe, elle n'aimait pas ça. Bon, actuellement, elle aimait ça, c'était la raison de pourquoi elle n'aimait pas ça. Son ennemi juré (faute d'un meilleur terme) l'avait agrippée contre le mur, et il semblait qu'il la ré-embrassé à tout moment et elle espérait qu'en ce moment, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. _Je dois arrêter ceci, pensa-t-elle dans un mouvement de panique. _Je ne peux pas laisser ceci se passer de nouveau.

Drago avait, apparemment, les mêmes pensées qu'elle car, à la vitesse d'un éclair, il s'écarta d'elle et recula de quelques pas. « Maudite sois-tu, Granger. Sale sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » S'énerva-t-il

« Je devrais te poser la même question, toi : manipulateur, petit-»

« J'aimerai bien voir comment tu vas m'appeler, petite sang de bourbe stupide. »

« Ugh ! Tu es dégoûtant, mauvais-»

« Je te préviens, Granger. »

« Tu me fais chier, tu es insupportable-»

« Granger »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu es en colère. »

Hmm. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle rougit, et elle oublia automatiquement la série d'adjectifs indésirables qu'elle avait préparé pour les lui jeter en pleine figure.

Drago non plus ne s'attendait pas à dire quelque chose comme ça. « _Pourquoi, par Morgane, ai-je dis cela ? _» Il se frappa mentalement, et il souhaita de ne pas être né.

Un long silence maladroit suivi. Finalement, Drago brisa la glace : « Je me sens bizarre, pas toi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je me sens _**très**_ bizarre. »

« C'est étrange. », marmonna Drago, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Ouais » convenu-t-elle, qui fut prit d'un soudain intérêt pour le ciel. Elle le regardait seulement dans le but d'éviter de croiser les yeux magnétiques du blond.

Drago se racle la gorge. _Dis lui quelque chose de méchant, se commanda-t-il. _Lorsque, après plusieurs tentatives, les mots se bloquaient inévitablement dans sa gorge, il renonça et marmonna : « Et bien, à une autre fois. Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attend Malefoy ! » l'appela-t-elle, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de le retenir.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Drago » chuchota-t-elle doucement mais tout de même hésitante tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses actions, elle n'était plus maître de son corps. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds, lentement, effleura ses lèvres puis elle l'embrassa doucement.

Ce baiser était différent du premier. Il n'y avait pas de violence….. de mordant…..pas de tâtonnement. Non, ce baiser était beaucoup plus tendre. Il était lent et plein de prévenance… doux et sucré. Le Griffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comment, étonnement, les lèvres du vert et argent étaient douce et chaude. Et Drago remarqua qu'il était en trait d'embrasser une sang de bourbe et qu'il aimait ça.

« Malefoy » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi, Granger » chuchota-t-il en retour tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Ils étaient debout, là, se bécotant pendant ce qui semblait des heures, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir lâché l'autre.

Quand le baiser prit fin, elle s'écarte légèrement du blond. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et Drago regarda dans les alentours, aussi rouge que Hermione l'était. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et sa respiration saccadée s'accordait parfaitement à ses battements. C'était donc cela, l'amour.

_Whoa. Attends… QUOI ? Tu insinues que j'aime Drago Malefoy ?_

« Hermione ! »

Sortante de sa transe, la brune regarda dans la direction de la voix hargneuse qui venait de l'appelait. Ce qu'elle vit fait gonfler son cœur de joie.

Harry et Ron se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, leurs visages passèrent du choc en passant par le dégoût, par la colère et finirent par le choc. Complètement inconsciente de leurs réactions, elle leur offrit un grand sourire et prit la main de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que ses deux meilleurs amis comprennent qu'elle soit tombée soudainement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Elle savait seulement que se serait difficile avec lui mais qu'elle serait heureuse…

Non, ne me tapez pas ! Je sais que c'est rapide et complètement OCC mais ils sont sous l'effet du philtre d'amour, ne croyez pas que ça va être tout rose dans leurs vies, la fic est loin d'être finie ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut et, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez moi une review. Ca me motive à traduire et j'accepte toutes critiques sauf les insultes bien sûr !^^

_**Méfaits accomplits.**_


End file.
